


Steve and Steven

by spitfire402



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: Just another crazy day in Beach City when Captain America drops in to check things out.





	1. A sleepy beach city

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Labyrinthofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthofchaos/gifts).



Steve vectored the quinjet; he was coming in to land in a grove of trees at the edge of the small town. He had been on route to check out the latest lead on Bucky's whereabouts, but Widow had contacted him and requested he stop here after she had detected some unusual activity. Since Sokovia they had been on the lookout for anything that might resemble an infinity stone, Hydra was surely on the same track, and they needed to be ahead of them, and Widow figured there were signs that this place might harbour some clues.

As he landed he decided that even for this little recce he wasn't going in cold, he donned his uniform and grabbed his shield. Putting the jet into stealth mode he stepped out into the warm morning air.

On his way in he had seen the most noticeable feature of this small town. It was a giant statue on the face of a hill facing the sea. It had eight arms, four were spread out, and the other four converged around the figure's navel. Of the four spread-out arms, only the top-right arm was intact, and oddly it had a washer and dryer perched on top. In front of the figure, there seemed to be a small beach house. It was so out of place it seemed as good as anywhere any to start.

It was still very early, and it didn’t take him long to work his way across the town. It was quiet as most everyone was still snug in their beds. He almost wished he was as well. Recently he had for some reason been finding it easier to sleep, his bed no longer feeling like a marshmallow as Sam had put it.

After crossing the town, he had to cover a large open area to climb that hill leading to a lighthouse. As he settled in at the top to observe he still found it hard to think that anything was amiss in this sleepy place. He looked back across the town it was a perfect beach town, it had a boardwalk, an amusement park, there was even a place with a giant doughnut on top. Remembering a story Fury had told them once he could almost imagine Tony lounging in the middle of the giant confection in his Iron Man suit.

He cosied himself into a nook where he could observe the beach house in front of the statue. It was an op, but he couldn’t help enjoying the sight of the sun coming up, relaxing while enjoying the ocean breeze.  It was a few hours before he spotted activity down below; a young girl carrying a shoulder bag with what looked like a pink sword sticking out the top came up the steps. He thought to himself ‘Pink sword, well maybe not so sleepy after all’. Something told him that he was possibly on the right track.

The girl rapped on the door, and a boy about the same age came out to greet her. "Connie! Hi. Look come in; I'm sorry Pearl won't be able to help us with sword practice today. She and the others are off on a mission to captu..." but as the door closed the conversation was cut off.

Seriously he has seen some strange stuff, but she had a pink sword. He took a deep breath and relaxed himself, ‘Steve it’s probably a toy.’ He relaxed back into his nook. He ran the boy’s words around in his head… mission… sword practice… captu? Capture maybe? He still had the feeling that there was something here.

Suddenly there was a crystalline sound and a flash in his periphery. He jerked upright, it was on the hand of the statue, he watched in surprise as the boy and girl. Connie? They were suddenly standing atop the platform in the centre of the palm with a laundry basket.

“Give me a moment Connie I just gotta put on this load of laundry then we can see if we can find it.”

“Shouldn’t we wait for the Gems to get back? It sounds kinda dangerous.”

“They said they would be away for a while and it shouldn’t be any worse than Slinker or the Northern Monsters.”

The two kids walked over to the platform and in a flash disappeared. Well, he had heard enough, it didn’t sound like a couple of kids playing, and well they did just appeared and vanished right before his eyes. Definitely not normal.

He reached into a pouch and pulled out one of Widows toys that he had borrowed, it was a small reel, using it he rappelled his way down to the deck on the front of the beach house. Steve dropped to a crouch, with a flick the grapple came loose, a tap of a button and it retracted so he could tuck it away.

He scooched over to the screen door and peeked in. The girl had changed and was now wearing a Kalari Steve instantly recognised it from the time he spent training in Kalarippayattu. It was amazing how much had changed in the world but how the little things seemed to fuse together.

His attention was sudden drawn to the sound of creaking stairs and the motion of… a postman?? Out here? Now? Where the heck was, he supposed to go? The postman walked up to him oblivious that Captain America was crouching on the deck of a beach house.

“Hey good morning! My names Jamie are you new around here?”

Steve put his finger to his lips “shhh.”

Jamie whispered back in a quiet tone. “Oh gem stuff. Okay, I understand. Would you take their mail in please?” and he handed him a stack of letters turned and walked off as if nothing was out of place. Steve was completely floored; typically if someone spotted him in uniform, they at least wanted an autograph. ‘What a strange place’ he thought to himself as he shook his head.

He turned back to the house, the two kids were walking towards the back of the house the girl had the pink sword sheathed on her back, and the boy had what looked like a cheeseburger backpack on. He had seen those on TV recently; they did look roomy on the inside. He shook his head ‘where the heck did that thought come from?’

He watched as they headed towards an odd door that slid open as they approached. He had a feeling if he didn’t get a move on he would lose them. Quietly opening the screen door, he made to follow them. Still, amazed at the postman he shook his head walked through the living room swinging by to drop the mail on the counter he then sprinted to dive through the door as it slid shut.


	2. Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is confronted with many strange sites in the temple.

It felt like he had landed on a giant marshmallow. Steve tucking into a roll, came up and gathered his bearings. What he saw took his breath away. It appeared to be an infinite space filled with fluffy pink clouds. Turning to look, the door he just came through simply disappeared!

He had fought alongside gods; he had evacuated a floating city, but he was just not prepared for this shit. …’language’ he laughed at himself Tony would have chuckled…

 No matter, he had to find those two kids, they held the key to this craziness. He scanned the horizon and soon found them; they were jogging away from him.

He heard the boy say “Room I need to get to Pearls room.” The boy turned to the girl. “I found out a little while ago that I can get from here to the basement and Pearls room, from Pearls room we can get to Amethyst’s.”

She smiled at him. “Neat I haven’t been this way yet.”

As they jogged a pond appeared before them, a whirlpool swirled at the centre, and they merely jumped in, they giggled as the current swept them round and round. Steve was off at a dead run, not wanting them to get too far ahead. He watched them as they were swept down just as he reached the edge. The pond was already starting to become smaller. Executing a perfect jackknife, he cleaved directly into the centre. He was squished and squeezed as he flowed down what seemed to be some sort of a pipe. The pipe dropped him into yet another strange room.

He looked around in awe; it seemed to contain a variety of bodies of water with many fountains spraying here and there. Above it all, there was a large golden ribbon-esque decoration floating in a sky.  The background seemed surreal almost painted on consisted of a dark indigo and light purple sky with many red, white, and blue stars.

Adjusting faster this time he spotted the kids as they moved off to a different fountain, jumping in they allowed themselves to be swept towards a waterfall. Even thought they were heading toward what appeared to be a fatal drop down a thundering waterfall they were having a discussion as if they were simply walking to school together.

“How do you know that it’s in Amethyst’s room anyway?” Connie was asking the boy.

The boy shrugged. “Meh, most things that don’t belong here end up in Amethyst’s room. Come on, doggie paddle, doggie paddle.”

With that, they were both swept over the edge screaming like they were on a ride at the amusement park he had walked past early this morning.

Steve walked to the edge and jumped in.  Swimming the same direction, the kids had gone he was soon pulled into a current, and it didn’t take him long to get to the edge. At this point, he was along for the ride. The water swept him over the edge he quickly picked up speed as he rushed downwards at a forty-five-degree angle which soon became a vertical drop. Surprisingly he stuck to the falling water and even more astonishingly when it started flowing at a forty-five-degree angle the wrong way he was actually almost upside down, and yet he still stuck to it like gravity didn’t matter anymore. It was quite a ride almost like being on a water slide at an amusement park. Up and down; round and round. The view was spectacular as well, looking down he could see another room below that was filled with crystals and piles of stuff.

Finally, he found himself sliding down one last long slope where finaly he was dumped into yet another large pond. He stood up and looked around. The kids were nowhere to be seen. He surveyed the landscape.

This place was yet more strange and bizarre. It was filled with violet crystals of varying sizes, but what made it the most unique was that it was also filled with junk, piles and piles of junk of every shape and size. Washers, dryers, toys, and car parts. There was even a telephone pole with lines and a transformer. He stood and stared aghast at the sheer amount of stuff.

Picking himself up out of the water he trudged to the edge. He took a closer look at the nearest pile of junk. It was made up of rather specific toys. They were all related to the world of superheroes. Quickly his eyes fell on a familiar colour scheme. Grabbing the tiny version of the shield he has on his back, he stifled a fit of giggles. There was also a hammer, a bow, a green glove that roared if you hit it and a familiar red and gold helmet. There was even a strange red spotted yo-yo.  He sighed, as usual nothing for Natasha; he was kinda tired that she always seemed to be left out.

Dropping the shield back to where he got it he moved off. It wasn’t going to be easy to find those kids in this mess, and the longer he wasted time, the harder it would be. He could hear them in the distance and moved in that direction.  As he walked he decided there was no rhyme or reason to anything in here, it was just random stuff. As he looked for the kids, he could not help scanning the piles of stuff that was scattered here and there.

His eyes fell upon a familiar ensign; he felt his chest tighten and a cold sweat bead on his skin. Hydra! But it wasn’t part of the place it was actually just amongst a pile of junk. He walked over and pushed through the pile. Unbelievably he recognised the stuff in a pile.

It was parts of the Insight Helicarrier. As he nudged through them, he remembered Nick telling him that there had seemed to be parts missing. They had surmised that it had not been catalogued properly, but there had been a discussion that it was unusual that with all the tech that stuff would just go missing. A small hope burned in his chest. He had lost something out of one of his pockets as he had fallen into the Potomac. Hope beyond hope maybe it was here. It only took him a moment and surprisingly he found it.

It was small and tarnished, and fit incredibly well in the palm of his hand. His compass, his lost compass. He toggled it open and there she was, Peggy, oh God he missed her. Sure he still visited her when he could, but it wasn’t really his Peggy. She had seen so much, done so much; she was so different and frail. He wished he could hold her again, feel her lips but he couldn’t. It wasn’t fair. He stumbled out of the pile, he loosened his shield and let it fall to the ground with a ringing crash.

He sank to his knees clutching the compass; he felt the hot tears start to slide down his cheeks. As he squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop the tears, his mind flashed back to those last moments talking with her as he took the Valkyrie into the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/post/155234050768/steve-and-steven-chapter-2-rooms


	3. We can help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Steve

Steven and Connie’s heads came around in surprise at the sound of the metallic clang.

“Connie you stay here so we don’t have to try to remember where we left off. I’ll check it out.” He went to move off when she suddenly grabbed his arm.

She spun him around and dug around in his cheeseburger backpack and quickly spun him around again, “Here take this, just in case. You brought them last time, and they were vital to the mission.” She smiled as she turned the cat shaped walkie talkies on and then handed one to Steven. She spoke through hers. “Hurry back.”

Steven smiled and scampered off. He quickly backtracked the way they had come. It had sounded like that was the direction of the clang. It wasn’t far when he could hear a voice that he didn’t recognise, it was quiet, and indistinct but he could tell it was very emotional. He was almost back to the pool that they had landed in he found its source.

The man was rather built and was wearing a red white and blue uniform with a star on his chest. Steven was sure he recognised the man, but he wasn’t sure from where. He toggled on his radio, “Connie can you come back to the pool where we came in? I think I might need some help. Over”

The radio cracked “On my way. Over.”

“Thank you. Out.”

 Steven stared for a moment and then he realised that the man was crying. He was on his knees, rocking back and forth, and looked like he was cradling something. As Steven listened, he could make out a few words. “Bucky, Peggy, no stop, I can’t do anything.” The man sounded far away and scared. Steven wasn’t sure, but his instinct said that he needed help, and the only thing Steven could think of was being there for him.

He walked over and wrapped his short arms around the man. “There, there, I’m here. It will be ok. I understand that it feels horrible. It’s ok to feel bad.” He wasn’t sure that the man was hearing him, but it was the best he could do. It sounded like he was going over the same things over and over again, it was so sad.

Connie finally found them, as she spotted Steven her hand went to her mouth. “Whoa! Is that Captain America?”

Steven looked puzzled. He nodded, thought for a moment, shook his head, thought again, then said simply “Who?”

Connie scrambled over and placed her hand on Steve’s back. “He’s an Avenger. A superhero. Didn’t you see on the news? The giant helicopter boat things crashing?”

Steven thought for a moment. “Nope.” He shrugged.

Connie smiled at Steven; this is why she adored him, no matter how crazy things were, he always kept it simple. “Do you know what is wrong or why he is here?”

“No I just found him here, I have no idea what’s wrong, he seems sad.”

Connie worked her way, so she was on Steve’s other side. “I think I know what’s going on. He is having a flashback. I was reading about PTSD the other day, I read that it is a mental health condition that's triggered by a terrifying event — either experiencing it or witnessing it. Symptoms may include flashbacks, nightmares and severe anxiety, as well as uncontrollable thoughts about the event.”

Steven looked thoughtful. “That sounds awful. What can we do?”

“I can try a few things” She moved in front of Steve. “Captain Rogers if you can hear me you are having a flashback, It's not real. I know this place is strange, but you are safe at the moment.”

Steven looked around hoping that the Gem mutant that they were hunting was going to keep quiet for now.

Connie looked at Steven, “you should probably let him go, I know a hug sounds like a good idea, but it can make the person feel trapped.”

Steven released Steve leaving his hand on his shoulder. “Strange I never would have thought that a hug could be bad, I love being hugged.”

 Connie shrugged and went on, “Captain Rogers, take deep slow breaths. Here breath with me.” Connie took a few slow long deep breathes, Steven joined in, and soon Steve started to as well.

Soon he focused on Connie’s face, he shook his head, breath rasping out of his throat. “Who, who are you?” He looked around. His gaze falling on Steven. “Where are we?”

He looked back at Connie as she spoke. “Hello Captain Rogers, my name is Connie. Are you ok?”

Steve looked down at the compass clutched in his hand. His pulse picking up again he looked up into Connie’s deep brown eyes breathing in through his nose out through his mouth. He remembered Sam going through these exercises down at the VA with the vets. He sounded incredibly small and fragile when he spoke. “No, not really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all hope you are enjoying this. I know it won't be everybody's cup of tea, Crossovers are funny that way. I would love to hear what you think. Sound off in the comments or message me on Tumblr.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandwormsladybugs


	4. Flash backs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap has a rough ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROyk9PPBMTQ good tunes to listen to whilst reading.

With a loud crash, a nearby pile of Amethyst’s junk exploded into the air. Standing in the middle of a rain of random things, as bits and pieces of oddities fell all around it, stood the creature. It sort of resembled a giant scorpion except at the end of each leg there was what seemed to be a human hand. It was purple, pink and black. In the middle of where the head should be was a bright pink gemstone and at the tip of the tail where the stinger should be was a grey one.

Cap was on his feet in a heartbeat. It didn’t take much to turn it back on; he had to protect these two kids.

The creature turned towards them, and Cap took off at a sprint, snatching his shield up as he went. "Hey ugly! Over here!" He banged the shield trying to catch its attention. If this worked, the kids could get away while this strange monster followed him.

The creature took the bait. It scuttled close to the ground as it followed him grunting and gurgling as it went. “You sure are fast for something so ugly," he shouted over his shoulder. It was gaining on him as he weaved between the piles of junk.

As it was scuttling, it was starting to knock over some of the piles. It seemed frantic as it wobbled along. Cap started to grab at things and throw them over his shoulder. The creature appeared to ignore these completely, it had one target, him.

It was closing in on him, Steve made the decision that it was time to stand his ground. He turned to face the creature, shield up at the ready. It didn’t stop, with a crash it flattened Steve. Steve rolled and came back to his feet facing the creature; it was fast. It came around and ran him over again.

It ran up a pile of junk, and before Steve knew it the creature landed on him and had him pinned. It violently smashed his face with its tail. His mind twisted again he was back in the belly of the Insight carrier, and Bucky was on him smashing his face over and over.

He kicked and thrashed with his feet, “No Buck, don’t. I don’t wanna fight; we’re friends.” The creature was thrown off but was quick to resume to the attack.

As it moved towards him, Steve managed to roll out of its way, but at the last moment one of the creatures legs shot out and grabbed his ankle. Before he knew it, he was being dragged along behind it as it turned and headed back the way he had come. “Buck! No!”

His head was being bounced off the strange purple crystals and junk as they went. Finally, he got a foot up and kicked himself free.

The creature turned, and as it slammed its tail down, Steve rolled; it barely missed his head. He was on his feet as it smashed into him again, he was ready, the blow struck his shield pushing him back as he dug his feet in. “Bucky, listen! We just need to talk!”

The creature reached under his shield, grabbing his ankles, and pulling him to the ground. Steve rolled again, pulling his feet free. As he fell, the creature seized his shield and tossed it into the distance, suddenly spewed a green gooey liquid from its tail. Steve moved to avoid the spray but was just not fast enough. His suit was tough but he felt as the goo melted into the flesh of his shoulder. An acrid smell filled his nostrils as his shoulder burned like it was on fire. His vision of Bucky faded, he was hurting, and he didn’t know what to do.

As tail was coming down again as he put up his hands to protect himself. He waited for a blow that never came. There was a clang, he opened his eyes to see a young woman with a brilliant pink gem in her bellybutton running in his direction.  She had just caught a pink shield and spun around to throw it once again. “Quick take this!”

He grabbed and caught it, it felt strange; it was lighter than his, but the balance was eerily the same. He brought it up as the creature smashed into him again, it took the hit as well as his own. The strange  young woman was sprinting his way, she was carrying the sword he had seen Connie with earlier. The creature turned and scuttled off burrowing into a pile of garbage.

The woman ground to a halt in front of Steve. She looked at the wound on his shoulder with a mask of concern. Suddenly there was a pop and a pink flash, and in this already crazy dream where she once stood, suddenly there tumbled the two children. At the same time, the pink shield popped out of existence.

The boy was up like a shot and at Steve’s shoulder.  “Here I can fix that!” Suddenly he licked his hand leaving a trail of spit. He slapped it on Steve’s shoulder leaving him with a sense that all that first aid training he had done over the years was about to be thrown out the window.

His shoulder started to tingle, and there was a shower of sparkles. He looked over as his flesh healed. His suit quickly reformed closing back up until it looked as good as new. Even his face didn’t hurt anymore.

Connie stood beside Steven, the giant pink sword held tight in her hands at the ready. “Come on Steven lets go, we have to find that gem monster. Captian Rogers, would you be able to help us?”

As Steve nodded the kids started to… dance? As they stopped back to back, they began to glow a bright pink, and before his eyes, they melded together into the young woman that had saved him moments before. “Hello Captian Rogers, we are Stevonnie, we are pleased to meet you. If you are ready, we need to get going.”

She reached down and helped him to his feet. Cap looked Stevonnie up and down, “Wow, you are strong. I don’t really understand what's happening here, but lead on.”

Stevonne smiled her hand shot out, and the pink shield formed on her arm as she drew the sword from her back. “Let's dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the amazing commission done for me by https://qookyquiche.tumblr.com/ for the end of the last chapter.   
> http://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/post/155819031793/steveseven  
> Please reblog via Tumblr with the appropriate credit still attached or Stevonnie is gonna come "ask" you to apologise.
> 
> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think here or on Tumblr at http://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/


	5. Steve and Stevonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poof!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter there will be a quick epilogue soon ;)

Stevonnie took off at a run in the opposite direction that the creature had gone their hair flowing out behind them. Captain America was hot on their heels.

Steve still could not believe what he what he had just witnessed. Even after the crazy rooms, the strange creature, finding his lost compass, the fact that he was following what apparently was a boy and a girl that somehow fused together was crazy.

She came to a screeching halt as Cap came up behind her. He was confused, “Um, didn’t that thing go the other way? Shouldn’t we be chasing it down?”

Stevonnie smiled over their shoulder, “yes Sir but I thought you might want this.” They stomped their foot down, and Cap’s shield sprang up into their hands. Contemplating it before giving it to Cap, “Wow, nice weight, the balance feels a lot like ours.”

For the first time in a, while Cap smiled, warriors do what warriors do, they talk about their weapons and equipment. “Thanks, you have to admit yours has some great options too, the whole magically disappearing thing.”

“For sure, but we can talk about it after.” she pointed over Steves' shoulder, as he turned to look he saw the monster scuttling towards them fast enough that it was churning up a trail of the flotsam and jetsom of Amethyst’s room in its wake. Stevonnie broke left, and cap went right, as the moved off it became eminently apparent that the monster was focused on one thing, Captain America!

Cap took off at a run with the monster in hot pursuit. As he ducked and dodged, through the piles he could hear it gaining on him. It certainly was fast.

Behind them, Stevonnie was almost upon the creature just as it was closing in on Cap. They bounded forward catching it by its tail. With a jerk, they brought it to a halt and without a second thought spun the creature and threw it into a pile of odds and ends a little way in the distance.

Stevonnie mused as Cap came to stand beside them, "odd most of the gem creatures never seem to be very interested in humans, but this one gives the impression it’s very interested in you."

Cap shrugged, "honest I have no idea, I still don't really know what is going on here."

The creature tore at them again, intent on getting Cap.

"Mmm, well here it comes again if you jog over that way I will see if I can surprise it and might have a chance to poof it."

"Poof?" Cap said as he jogged off. Stevonnie hid behind one of the larger crystals, sword at the ready as the creature scuttled towards Cap.

They jumped out as the creature swooshed past swinging their sword, but to their surprise, the sword struck solid ground. The creature had dodged, it was faster than anything they had been up against before. It was still heading towards Cap, they took off after the creature at a run.

Cap was running tired of running. He spun around shield at the ready as he watched as the creature approach. Murmuring to himself, 'Ok Steve, keep it together this time. Who knows maybe you will wake up soon,' it certainly did seem like a bad dream.

The creature slammed into his shield, again grabbing on all sides, this time he was ready for it as it reached under the shield. He stomped the first hand that appeared causing it to let out a load hiss.

Stevonnie had caught up and was coming in from behind. The creature had another trick up its sleeve. As they approached the creature's tail, suddenly it turned in their direction. As they moved back and forth, the tail followed their every move. It could see!

As the made their final approach, Stevonnie summoned their shield and reached over their shoulder to draw Rose’s sword. Suddenly the creature pulled its limbs in tight and rolled. Once it was a ways away, it burrowed into a pile of Amethyst’s stuff and was gone.

Stevonne turned to Steve, “Ok, that was odd, even for a gem experiment. It certainly has a thing for you.”

“That and it certainly doesn’t like that sword of yours.”

“Uh, yes. It’s possible that during the gem war it might have been used by Rose to shatter enemy gem soldiers. Though I am not sure, the crystal gems haven't told us much about the war. It might be related. I do know that Rose wasn’t happy with what she did. Uh, but we can discuss that later. Any idea why it might be so interested in you?”

Steve pondered, “hmm, no idea.”

“Well, it didn’t seem interested in you when you first got here. Wait! What did you pick up when you first landed in Amethyst’s room?”

Steve reached into one of his pouches, “ Just this.” He pulled out his old compass, the one with Peggy's picture in it.

‘Wow, can I see it?” Steve handed it over. Stevonnie took it, flipped it over, weighed it back and forth between their hands, brought it close to their face to smell it. “Hmmm.” They cupped their hands and looked at the face of the compass. “It glows!”

Steven smiled, “Oh ya, our compasses back then had radium painted on them to glow in the dark. I’m actually not sure about this one, it was a gift from Tony's dad Howard so gosh only knows what he painted it with.”

Stevonnie pondered, “so it's probably radioactive. I wonder if this is what is exciting our friend over there.” They jerked her thumb in the direction of the gem monster.

“If it is, we can use it to bait a trap so you can… Poof It?... we need a good open spot to draw it to then maybe you can get to some high ground?"

Stevonnie smiled and giggled. "I think that we can manage that. See that crystal sticking up over there? If you can get it to follow you into the clear space in front of it, I’ll be waiting."

Steve looked at the crystal, "that has to be forty feet in the air how are you going to climb it?"

"Oh, you worry about the creature, we will worry about that."

Steve gave her a thumbs up as he started to jog towards where the creature disappeared to. "Back soon."

As he ran, he pulled the compass out. He flipped it open having a quick look at Peggy. "Don't worry I got this Peg… I hope."

It didn’t take long to get the creature's attention. It launched itself in Steve's direction with a crash more stuff flying all around. Steve wasn’t sure how much time the girl would need to scale the crystal but the speed it was coming at him he couldn’t spend much time to think about it.

He could hear it wheeze and grunt behind him as he ran. He looked up as he approached the crystal and sure enough she was perched on top. Steve didn't want to think how this was going to work. He hoped she had something up her sleeve or she was going to break her neck getting down.

Suddenly she was standing on the side of the crystal as if gravity didn't matter. Pushing off she launched herself sword in front. She pierced it dead centre, and with a pop, it disappeared. She executed a perfect tuck roll coming to her feet as her hair flowed behind her. She turned and smiled a huge smile at Steve.

Walking over to where the creature had been They stooped down and picked up the two crystals that had been on the front and tail of the creature. With a hum suddenly a pink bubble appeared around them and then with tap the bubble shot up and disappeared.

Stevonnie walked up to Steve and gave him a hug. "Come on I'll make you some tea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/post/156152620118/chapter-5-steve-and-stevonnie
> 
> Please leave a comment or say hi on tumbler ;)


	6. epilogue

There was the familiar chime from the warp pad. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet stepped off and walked into the house. They all suddenly stopped, running into one and other. Stevonnie was standing on one side of the counter with a steaming mug of something. Sitting opposite was a stranger wearing a strange red, white and blue suit with a shield kinda like Steven’s strapped to his back.

Steve started at the three strange women standing on the platform that Stevonnie had called a warp pad. The shorter lilac one suddenly reached for her chest and pulled what looked like a whip from the bright purple gemstone there. The slim one reached to the opalescent pearl on her forehead and drew out a shimmering trident.

As the first two assumed an aggressive stance the tall one with the deep purple skin and visor stepped forward. “Gems relax, clearly, this human is a friend. Stevonnie is as capable as Steven and Connie in selecting the correct course of action, and they are enjoying a beverage, not battling so chill.”

At the mention of their names in a pink flash, Steven and Connie appeared and fell into a heap on the floor, teacup sent flying into the air. Connie was fast to her feet snatching the cup as it fell. She giggled, “Steven we really need to work on being a little more graceful when we unfuse.”

Steven hopped up and ran around the counter, “Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst! Guys you should have seen it, we caught a gem experiment that was loose in the temple. Steve helped us! He’s a superhero! He was sad like Connie, and I were. We have been talking about flexibility, love and trust just like Garnett did with us. We were fused for a long time.”

Connie was sipping the tea, ”Steve was telling us there is a support group that works with people to help them through troubled times. Things like this aren’t normally quick fixes. The thing between Jeff and I can be worked through but, stuff like Steven has gone through might need more.”

Steve had stood up and extended his hand, “Pleased to meet you all. Stevonnie told me a lot about you.” Garnet took his hand and shook it as she grinned at him

“Any friend of Stevonnie is a friend of ours.” The other Gems shook his hand in turn.

Steve turned to where Steven had gone to stand beside Connie, “sorry guys I gotta go. I’m not planning on reporting this event. I am really not sure what Shield might do with it. Do me a favour though if you run across anybody suspicious give this number a call.” He handed Connie a slip of paper. “His name’s Clint he’ll know what to do.”

Steven and Connie walked Steve back to where he had left the quinjet. He ruffled their hair as he waited for the ramp to drop. “Thanks for the help you two and Stevonnie too. I am not sure that I still believe all I saw today, but I know I gotta do something about my own problems before I get overwhelmed again. Thanks for the help.”

As he took off, he watched as the two children waving at him. As he waved back, he could have sworn that he saw a pink lion walk up beside them and lay down. What a strange, strange place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;)
> 
> Tumbler http://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/post/156818171483/steve-and-steven-epilogue


End file.
